KILL HARRY
by Hermi-Black
Summary: Una mujer despierta de un largo coma después de cuatro años y su único objetivo es cobrar venganza…. PROLOGO dejen reviews porfa
1. 0 PROLOGO 0

**Disclaim****(o como se escriba): **Todos .os personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, y la historia en la que me baso en creación de Quentin Tarentino. Los demás personas y agregados son creación mía, no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de Harry Potter , solo por algunas pequeñas cositas

**Summary**Una mujer despierta de un largo coma después de cuatro años y su único objetivo es cobrar venganza…. PROLOGO dejen reviews porfa

••••••••••••••••••••••••

**KILL HARRY**

****

0 Prologo 1 0

"…ese,… ese, es el peor de los fríos que se puede llegar a sentir, el frió que se siente cuando estas a puntos de morir y por tus heridas corre la helada sangre y estas te provocan…"

-…sabias que eras masoquista pero pensé que serias mas hábil- dijo una fría voz de hombre

-Harry por favor… no

- y ahora pides compasión, después de todo lo que ocurri

-Pero Harry tu sabes… yo nunca… tu… no entiendes

-Que no entiendo, todo esta claro y ahora lo siento mucho querida mía…

-… Harry no… Harry por favor – suplica la chica tendida en el piso bañada en sangre-…Harry.,..

-Avada…-inicia a decir el hombre e voz fría

-…Harry… es tu hijo…

-Avada…Kedabr…- pero las palabras se perdieron en los recuerdos, recuerdos que quedaran guardados por un largo, largo tiempo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Que les pareció, seque es extremadamente cortito, pero así es el prologo de la película, irán notando los que ya vieron la película que se parece mucha y casi solo le cambio los nombres pero creedme que no será así la iré adecuando para que se acomode dependiendo a la historia.

Acabo de ver las dos películas de Kill Bill y creedme me dejaron con cara de O.O y mas la 1 esa me encanto SANGRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por favor dejen rewies


	2. 1 2 1

**Disclaim(o como se escriba): **Todos .os personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, y la historia en la que me baso en creación de Quentin Tarentino. Los demás personas y agregados son creación mía, no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de Harry Potter, solo por algunas pequeñas cositas

**Summary: **Una mujer despierta de un largo coma después de cuatro años. (Capitulo 1) La venganza ha iniciado…dejen Reviews

**Comentario: **Las cosas que ponga entre comillas serán pensamientos de "la novia."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

**KILL HARRY**

****

0 Capitulo 1: 2 0

La venganza había iniciado, su lista iniciaba disminuir, ya había hecho su trabajo con el primero ahora seguía ella.

Un barrio tranquilo y típico de fullham con sus casas de ladrillo rojo, donde la serenidad se respiraba…

Una camioneta, algo vistosa se estacionaba frente a una de las cuadradas casas de ladrillo rojo. De ella bajo una delgada mujer, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, caminaba en dirección a la casa. A la cual entro sin tocar la puerta.

Adentro una mujer de cabello rubio alborotado y ojos también azules, al escuchar que la puerta se abrió sale de la cocina con su varita en la mano.

Llego a la sala y en cuando vio a la mujer, a la que reconoció enseguida, con un hechizo de su varita lanzo el jarrón mas cercano pero la mujer castaña lo rechazan con su energía mental y debido no tener varita inicio albéitar cosas mentalmente y a la mujer rubia.

La rubia entiendo a la perfección que su duelo no seria con magia normal, ósea física y mental y como buena duelista las reglas eran pelear a la par, por lo que la rubia soltó la varita y la guardo en su pantalón.

La pelea inicio varias cosas volaron, los ojos eran fuertes, pero el deseo de venganza era mas fuerte que nada y la pelirroja peleaba con fuerza.

No solo sabían magia normal demás ambas conocían técnicas de artes marciales Muggles y magia mental, una magia que muy pocos podían llegar a adquirir, cosas que ni los agrores sabían y eso era por que ellas eran Mortifagas...

-CRUCIO- grito la castaña en dirección de la rubia la cual se retorció.

-Ava…

-EXPELLIARMUS- volvió a decir

-No eres tan mala, perra no perdiste practica,- dijo la rubia a la castaña

-Mas bien mejore, por su culpa…

-Y ahora nosotros que lastima, pero si hace 4 años no te mate ahora si.

Y con un movimiento de su mano le lanzo la mesita de esta, la cual callo encima e la castaña quien contrabajo se levanto y volvían a iniciar la pelea.

-¡Ya llegue mama…por que la puerta esta abier…ta

Una pequeña niña no más de 5 años entro a la casa al ver que estaba abierta.

-Oh!!... este cariño…Uh…-dijo jadeando la rubia- tu perro se metió y ve el desastre que hizo

Dijo a su hija pero esta miraba a la otra mujer que para ella era desconocida

-Linda…. Ella es una vieja amiga del colegio, de Hogwarts… ella me ayudo a detener al perro…

-Hola cariño, como te llamas…-pregunto la castaña

-Se llama Hally- dijo la rubia viendo con odio a la otra

-Que lindo nombre, Yo me llamo &/#&. Hace mucho yo tenia una niñita, que ahora debía de tener tu edad- dijo mirando a la rubia casi matándola con la mirada

-Bueno linda, &/#& y yo tenemos que limpiar este desastre, tu sube que ahora te llevo la merienda.

La niña sube las escaleras sin decir nada, mientras ellas pasaban a la cocina.

"_La mujer que ven aquí, es Luna Lovegood, o mejor conocida como La tentacula venenosa, yo la mandrágora carnívora; ambas cómplices de Harry, claro esto después de que derrocara a Voldemort y tomar su poder._

_Después de ser en la escuela la más excéntrica de la generación, se graduó con 5 muertes de todo aquello que se burlaron de ella. Y fue una de las que recibió enseñanzas de uno de los más grandes jefes Mortifagos. Se caso con un gran espía del ministerio de magia y exauror"_

_-_oye se que estas enojada por lo que sucedió hace mucho. Pero entiende yo ya no pertenezco a esa compañía, el medio permiso de dimitir

-Permiso que a mi no me permiti

- eso creo…quieres un café

-Si por favor, Que linda hija tienes, se parece a ti- dijo la castaña

-Gracias… mira seque quieres cobrar rengaza pero si lo vas a hacer, por favor que no sea frente a mi hija – dice entregándole la taza de café

-No… sabes… si quisiera cobrar venganza, te mataría, subiría al cuarto de tu hija y también la mataría y después esperaría a que tu esposo llegase y lo mataría también… pero no ellos no tienen la culpa de que seas una perra.

- Lo mismo pienso de ti… pero si aun así me quieres matar, estoy dispuesta a enfrentarnos a duelo.

- con gusto me encantaría matarte…

-Conozco un campo de FUT ball, en la noche mañana- dijo la rubia sirviendo cereal en un plato, para su hija.

- para mi esta bien…

-Entonces toma esto perra…-Dice disparando una pistola Muggle, pero la castaña esquiva la bala y rápidamente saca el cuchado que tenia guardado y lo avienta fieramente a la rubia, la cual cae al piso con el puñal clavado en el centro del pecho

-Toma esto perra…- dice acercándose al cuerpo y sacando el cuchado… pero a dar la vuelta se a alguien en la puerta

Era la niña de Luna, la cual había contemplado todo lo ocurrido.

-Ejes… escucha…si cuando crezca aun recuerdas esto, te estaré esperando….- dice saliendo de la casa y dejan do el cuerpo desangrado de su ex Compañera Luna Lovegood en el piso

•••••••••••••••

Fin del capitulo

Inicia la sangreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Ja já ja já, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a los que lo han leído y aquí las respuestas a Los reviews

**megumisakura**: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic solo que el prologo este capitulo están muy chuiquitos espero hacerlos mas largos la próxima.

**LunitaL**: muchas gracias tb por leer mi fic, poco a poco se Irán dando cuenta quien es "la novia" no es quien piensa, por que cero saber ya en quien están pensando, y debo decirles que es una táctica mía, tal vez no tenga la intensidad de la sangre como la película pero solo imagínensela :D. SANGEEEEE!!!!

**SayuruiBlack**Gracias tb por leerlo, hagan todos sus apuestas haber quien creen que sea l novia, pásele marchante deje sus apuestas…..

Poco a poco ustedes mismos se irán dando cuenta quien es pero solo hasta el final sabrán bien si es la que piensan.


	3. 2 HOSPITAL MUGGLE 2

**N/A: **Capitulo un poco fuerte...O.o bueno una parte que enrealidad no es mucho vdd olvidenlo

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

º0º CAPITULO 2: HOSPITAL MUGGLE º0º

CUATRO AÑOS ANTES 

**__**

Todos hablaban sobre lo ocurrido, era un caso extraño que tenia años que no sucedia, , de hecho hacia mas de 50 años que no se registraba un deceso de tal magnitud,o mas bien tan extraño, habian muerto de tal forma que no se sabia que habia pasado, ninguna marca de agresión, ningun envenenamiento, nada simplemente una cara de sorpresa y susto en el rostro de los susodichos, con esepcion de uno de ellos.

El comisario Roger Patterson llego a la pequeña capilla "El puerto nupcial de Dover" donde todo habia ocurridio, le habian dado el aviso que habia ams de 10 mueeto todos por als mismas causas.

-Bienbenido comisario Patterson, que bueno que llego...no sabemos que ahce- dice uno de los policias quye acornodaban el area.

-que fue lo que sucedió, richard-pregunto el comiario

-los vecinos habisaron el hber oido gritos de una mujer y cuando fueron a ver lo sencointraron tal como estan, si gusta pasar- dice Richard invitando al comisario a ver el incidente

La capilla se miraba humilde, y la fachaba no ofendia a nadie, el comisario entro y se sorprendio al ver la posición y las cara de todas aquellas personas que yacían muertas o eso era lo que simulaban.

El novio, los invitados los padrinos y hasta el sacerdote todos ellos sin ningun rastro de violencia, sin golpes ni disparos, solo con una cara de miedo idéntica en cada uno de ellos, y sin nunguna muestra de aver intentado correr, era extraño que 10 personas murierabn de tal forma a la vez...pero en el centro habia una que llamaba la atención... la novia...ella era la unica a la que un gran charco de sangre rodeaba el vestido blanco que vestia y su rostro no tenia la horrenda expresión de miedo que los demas tenian.

-Porque ella si esta rodeaa de sangre....-pregunto el comisario

-le dispararon el la cabeza... pero tiene signos vitales... tal vez este en coma...

••••••••••••

En el frío cuarto de un hospital Muggle , llace tendida en un largo coma una mujer de cabello castaño, que no sabe que el mejor dia de su vida ha sido destruido por unos desconocidos....los doctores se preguntan cual sera el gran misterio que esa mujer ocxulta y porque es la uncia sobreviviente de una extraña masacre.

Por la puerta entra una mujer también de cabello castaño, vestida de enfermera cuyo ojo reflejaba coraje, el otro lo cubría con un elegante parche blanco con una "H"y una "G" entrecruzadas bordadas.

En sus manops llevaba una pequeña charola con una jeringa y una extraña solucion acuosa. Se para aun lado del suero que es , junto con una gran maquina lo que mantiene viva a la mujer que se encuentra en un extraño coma.

Saco la jeringa de su empaque eintrodujo la punta en la sustancia de la cual tomo una pequeña cantidad. Miro por un moneto a la castaña recordadndo cuando eran amigas....

-Lastima perra... tu decidiste tu camino cmompañera...yo siempre estuve antes que tu en todo , incluso en su corazon...-dijo a la inconciente mientras preparaba la jeringa para introducirla por la intravenosa...cuando

Ring ring

-Bueno, aquí Hermione...diga-dijo contestando su celular con una voz de desagrado-...oh, Harry, disculpa...estoy aquí enfrente de tu querida Mandrágora venenosa, tienes algun mensaje para ella antes de morir

-_el plan a sido cancelado...te quiero aquí ahora _mismo- dijo una voz masculina tan fría que producía escalofrió tan solo escucharla

-...pero harry..

_-Hermione No digas mas y ven aquí _

-Esta bien...- dice colgando mas enojada de lo que ahbia contestado.

Dejo la jeringa en la comoda y le rcho una ultima mirada a su excompañera con reselo

-No se como siempre te puedes salvar perra... pero cuando tengas tu venganza.. no lo podras hacer.

Y con un ligero CRACK desaparecia del hospital. Las verdaderas enfermeras del _Hospital General de Dover_ nop entendieron que hacia una jeringa y un frasco con arsénico diluido al lado de una persona que nunca habia resivido visitas.Algo ams que se adjunto al extraño expediente de "La Novia"

••••••••••••••

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS 

En la habitación 512 se encontraba el paciente mas extraño del _Hospital General de Dover _, una mujer ahora mital castaña, mitad pelirroja, pues la raiz de su cabello habia inciado a crecer desde hace tiempo, un registro sin nombre, pues nunca se supo ni se encontro identificación alguna, y postrada enn un cama por un extraño coma causado por una extraña masacre, esta mujer que, nunca ha recibido visitas y sin embargo mes tras mes recibe dinero para su cuidado, por un completo extraño, englobaba un gran misterio atrás de ella; y es hora de que sea revelado al mundo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grita sordamente una mujer levantándose de la cama en al que ha estado tendida pòr un largo tiempo.

Que hacia ahí,¿dodne estaba James?, el joven con el que se iba a casar, mira su mano para buscar una respuesta, y la recibio 4 lineas aparecian en su palla izquierda muestra de los cuatro años que habia permanecido en comoa, conocimiento betenido gracias a la quiromancia.

-...4 años..-dijo con una voz rasposa, debido al desuso,¿ que habia ocurrido?, ¿donde estaban todos?, ¿donde estaba james?,¿ donde estaba su niña?...su niña!!!

Rapidamente se toco el vientre en busca de su bultito que tenia , pero no encontró nada...

Grito de desesperación al entender que la habia perdido, y a la vez un fuerto dolor de recuerdo hizo qwue las indeas inciaran a enbonar en su mente y a recordoar lo sucedido.

Vio la capilla y asu futuro esposo, y como esque se iba a casar, pero tanbien vion a cuatro personas entrando apuntando con una varita todos, y recordo como veia a su esposo caer muerto por un avada Kedabra, mientras a ella la torturaban con un crucio....Y después como después de decir la verdad ante su agresor como una bala habia penetrado por su cabeza. Su mano inconcientemente se dirigio a la cabeza dodne una pequeña placa se sentia en ella.

Ellos habian matado a su esposo, a su amigos y a su hija... se habían llevado a su hija y la habian traicionado, después de jurar lealdad a EL...

Se escucharon pasos asi que se tendio de nuevo en lña cama no queria que se enterara que habia regresado...

-No amigo no sabes la presiosura que te espera...pasa-dice la voz de un enfermero abriewndo la puesta seguido de otro vestido normal

-Uh, que dulzura... estas seguro que nadie biene para aca...- dijo el otro tocando la mejilla de la semi pelirroja

-Muy seguro... nunca recibe visitas esta perra... no se por que la tiene aquí, solo por que recibe donatiovos cada mes... bueno los dejo en 20 minutos regreso- dice el enfermero saliendo de la habitación .

El otro hombre se hacerco a lña camilla dodne llacia según el una mujer que tenia cuatrop años en coma. Quito la sabana de ella y vio su perfecta figura delgada que resaltaba en su bella cara infantil, se sento sobre ella abriendole un poco las pierna , y se acosto sobre ella para darle un beso...se pregunto¿a que sabria un beso de una casi muerta?. Sus susios labios se fueron acercando poco a poco a los de la pelirroja , mientras su gorda mano pasaba debajo de la bata de hospital, inicio a besarla como si besara una roca, introdujo su lengua para inciaar a jugar un poco con la de la joven pero....

En fuerte grito inundo la habitación, pero naie lo oyo debido a lo alejado que estaba el cuarto y ademas de que la noche ya estaba entrada. La "muerta2 sostenia con sus dientes la lengua del intruso que habioa querido prtopasarse de ella.

Solto al tipo , el cual cae inconciente al piso ,con un gran pedazo de lengua en su boca la cual abienta con cara de asco.

Tenia que escapar de ese manicomio, trato de pararse, pero sus pies estan inmóviles, segurop eras por el tiempo que estubo ahí. Busco en los cajones su varita... estaba segura que ella la traia cuando todo ocurrio, pero ....¿dónde podria estar?

Escucho pasos acercándose , seguro era el enfermero, su unica alternativa fue tirarse al piso, como pudo se arrastro hasta el cuerpo del gordo y urgo por sus bolsillos para ver que encontraba, descubrio unas llaves con un extraño llavero que decia _"PussyCat's_" , y tambien una pequeña navaja Muggle,m eso le serviría por lo menos para intentar escapar.

-Hey...amigo como te fue con la.....licew el hobmre ewntrando al cuarto y viendo que su amigo estaba en el piso con la mitad de la lñengua bañado en sangre, voltio a ver la cama dodne la mujer ya no estaba, pero no pudo nisiquiera voletear a ver para buscarla, porque una filosa navaja se introducia ferozmente por su talon de aquiles hacinedolo caer .

La pelirroja se arrasto asia el , cogiendo la navaja de su tobillo , lo llevo hasta la puerta del baño y con la puerta le golpeo fuertemente el cranio contra la pared.

-¿Donde esta?....¿Dónde esta Harry?.....- dice dándole otro golpe cion la puerta

-No cocnosco a ningun Harry, suletame por favor......

-¿Dónde esta Harry? ... ¿Quién mandaba ese donativo?- dice denuevo azotándole la cabeza con la puerta

-No lo se llegan anónimamente desde hace 4 años....

Y con un ultimo choque de la puerta y el craneo este produce un ligero crak en muestra de que ha sido fracturado.

Salio de la habitación y encontro una silla de ruedas, con trabajos se subio a ella y salio al estacionamiento en busca de algo para morse. Encontro una camioneta extremadamente vistosa con la frase "_Pussycat's_" pintada en ella, por lo cual intullo que era de las llaves que traia.

Se subio a ella e incio a hahacer su lavor, devolver la movilidad a sus piernas.

-Mueve el dedo gordo.....- se dijo a smisma miestras mas recuerdos de ese tragico dia inciaron a transcurrir por su mente y ala vez idear como seria su venganza, pero con quien iniciaría....

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

FIN DEL CAPITULO 

****

Que lkes parecio, este ya incia a swer mas largo y detallado, no me gusto muhco el pasado le falto accion . El siguiente va a ser uno en flash back pues es la vida de su primer victima.

RESÙPUESTA A Reviews 

****


End file.
